Booty Call Detectives
by TessiLoveSVU
Summary: Olivia needs some sexy time ... will she get it with Elliot? Recently divorced will he be up for some new experiences? Is he ready for the sins Olivia is willing to commit? Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. The Call

**Authors Note: THIS IS NOT A LYRIC STORY!  
I am really into the Arctic Monkeys right now and I wrote this story while listening to "Why'd you only call me when you're high?" off the AM album. Go have a listen, it is a good song. Read, Rate and REVIEW! Please, please, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if it is only a couple of words, let me know if you liked it/loved it/enjoyed it/wanted to change something/had an idea to write a story of your own! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything SVU, that is the Mr Dick Wolf and I am just glad he made it so I had something as wonderful to try to create my own fantasies about. **

**XOXOXO **

Olivia was packing up her stuff after finally finishing her DD5's for the week. God she hated doing paperwork, but she hated going home to an empty apartment even more. On a Friday night she had to be at home all weekend by herself.

It wasn't like she had nothing to do at home it was just she preferred to be busy. Constantly moving. On the go. She really liked to be on the go with Elliot close by.

Some nights she avoided going to her apartment so much that she would drive around Manhattan. The city had a calm aura about it that you couldn't sense during the day. She liked it.

Sometimes she wouldn't even leave the office. She would go and sleep in the cribs. Turning on a little music, laying down on one of the bunk beds and thinking about the day's events would normally send her into a peaceful doze.

Tonight she was feeling a bit differently. She didn't mind going home. Being a Friday she knew that Elliot would have gone to Kathy's after he left to spend time with Eli and his other children (if they came home from collage to see him) as part of the custody agreement he had made with Kathy. Then he would normally pick up some takeaways, rent a movie from the nearest Video Games and then head home.

She looked at the clock … 10:30pm.

"_I really cannot be fucked going out"_ Olivia thought _"I don't have anyone I'd want to call to have over either"_.

She gathered her keys and bad out of her bottom draw and left.

**XOXOXO**

Olivia rolled over in bed.

She just couldn't get comfortable. Tossing and turning.

She had decided on not going out. And she hadn't invited anyone else over.

The Chinese she had bought from around the corner wasn't as the place near Elliot's apartment. As she ate all she could think about was what had Elliot had for dinner.

As she watched TV she hadn't expected to find a movie on but there had been Titanic. Olivia would never admit to watching it but she did enjoy a good old love story. She poured herself a glass (or bottle and a half) of Chardonnay and watched the movie.

There was always sneaky sexy parts in love stories. And tonight Olivia was in a sexy mood but she couldn't seem to quite relieve herself.

No matter how much she didn't want to admit it, she had fallen in love with her partner in crime. The person she spent almost every day with. She loved Elliot more than she would care to admit to anyone else.

However, since she had not gone out she had not picked up someone to come home with her. This left her vulnerable to her mind wandering to things that she shouldn't be thinking about.

Rolling over, Olivia closed her eyes and started to think about what if she was playing the role of Rose in Titanic and Elliot was her Jack.

She was starting to get wet between her legs thinking about Elliot wrapping his big, muscly body around hers. Thinking about Elliot shirtless.

"_Dammit"_ she thought "_I'm ringing him …right now." _

Olivia reached for her phone which was sitting on her bedside table next to her glowing alarm clock.

1:55am it read.

"_Fuck it, I don't care if he is sleeping." _She thought as she started to dial his number.

_RING RING … _

_RING RING … _

"_Keep calm … when he answers just sound sexy" _Olivia thought to herself as her nerves started to pick up on what she was about to do.

_RING RING … _

_RING RING … _

"_Oh shit he isn't picking up" _she thought.

_RING RING … _

"_Oh Fuck what am I doing?" _she started to panic.

_RING RING … _

"Hello?" came a groggy voice.

"El?" Olivia squeeked.

"Liv, what time is it?" Elliot realised who it was and his heart kicked his chest a little.

"Not that late, were you sleeping?"

"Yeah I was … just fell asleep actually" he said as he rubbed his eyes looking at his clock.

1:55am … "_It's not late" _he thought _"It is fucking early!" _

"Well I can't fall asleep and I was wondering if you wanted to come over?" she braved.

"Liv, it is 2am and you are ringing me to see if I want to come over? What is this really about?" he could normally tell if Olivia was holding out on him and this was one of those times. He was getting very suspicious, she didn't normally ring him past midnight unless they had been called in.

"Well, I watched one of those stupid romantic movies and I just wanted a little bit of company" she replied trying not to let her voice betray her intentions.  
She really wanted him over so she could get him naked and have a bit of a sweat fest. The alcohol that she had been drinking earlier had now made her more daring.

"Hmm … Liv, I'll come over just this once but let's not make this a habit of yours to call me late at night" he said letting his voice portray the sexiness he was starting to feel at her request. "I'll be your booty call tonight … I'll be there in 10" he said before he hung up and started to find clothes to get dressed in.

**XOXOXO**

If he was honest with himself he would have admitted years ago that he had fallen in love with Olivia.  
But he wasn't honest with himself.  
He just put his excited demeanour at Olivia's late night request for company down to his separation from Kathy. Spending more time at the office with Olivia meant he had grown used to seeing her so often and had started thinking about her outside of the office. Outside of their normal regular interactions Elliot often found himself thinking about Olivia in ways he had never let himself think about her before.  
He spent time admiring how she had dressed for work each day. Thinking about how her bra and top had been created by some fashionista that had specifically designed them to entice him into looking at her ample cleavage.  
He started to imagine how she looked underneath her clothes. How her breasts were perfectly created by God himself. About how her legs would go on forever underneath her pants. How her small waist would lead down to her gorgeous hips that would be a perfect place to rest his hands as he made out with her.

**XOXOXO**

Olivia shut her phone after Elliot hung up.

She was stunned. He had seemly seen through her masterful deception and had then seemed smug about it.

She knew that she needed to get ready. She had called him and she wasn't even prepared for him to say yes.

She rolled out of her bed, flicked on her bedroom light and stumbled over to her chest of draws.

Opening her lingerie draw and rummaged around.

All her matching sets (2 sets) she had worn and were in her washing basket.

Her fingers in the draw found a black, sheer lace bra. She quickly pulled it on and did up the hook. As she adjusted herself into the bra her fingers ran over her nipples that were starting to harden. She was getting quite excited at what she might be brave enough to do with Elliot.

She quickly returned to new task of finding a pair of panties that she could pass off as a match to her bra. Rummaging around a draw she rarely used she wasn't sure if she had anything that was similar.

She caught a black, lace G-string that one of her ex-flings had sent her for a Valentine's Day years ago. She had never worn it because she never really liked G-strings. She never understood the point of have a string of material riding up her ass so far it was uncomfortable.

Tonight she finally understood why girls wore a G-string. To show off her perfectly toned ass to the man she was hot for.

She slid on the G-string and looked through her wardrobe for her silk robe. It covered just enough of her front but left her cleavage clearly visible. And if she turned around her ass hung out the back because it had been designed with a smaller back.

She went into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She quickly grabbed her hairbrush and raked it though her hair a few times.

_BUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZ …. _

Jumping, Olivia dropped the hair brush.

She hated the sound her building's front entrance made in her apartment.

She went into her living room and pressed the release button.

"_Ready or not here goes nothing"_ she thought.

**XOXOXO**

Elliot quickly ran from his car, over the road to Olivia's apartment building.

"_Fuck its cold!" _he thought as he pressed the button for Olivia's apartment.

The door released and he bustled through the door into the Lobby.

Running up the stairs 2 at a time, the sash with the big red bow Elliot had put on started to fall off his shoulder.

He reached her landing and waited a moment to slow his breathing.

Walking to her door Elliot quickly pinched himself to make sure this was actually real. He had dreamt about midnight runs over to Olivia's for a sex romp but that was just his fantasy.

Pain shot up his arm from where he pinched himself. _"Yep, this is fucking happening" _he told himself before knocking on Olivia's front door.

**XOXOXO**

Olivia heard the knock and slowly walked over to the door. She quickly pinched herself to make sure this was actually happening. She had dreamt about being his booty call but she had never actually had someone answer her booty call.

Pain shot up her arm where she had pinched herself. _"Shit, this is real" _she thought as she peered through the peep-hole in the door.

She gasped a moment as she tried to believe what she was looking at.

Elliot Stabler stood in her hallway, dressed in nothing but a red pair of Calvin Klein boxers and a giant red sash diagonally covering his chest with a huge bow on it.

"HOLY SHIT!" she said out loud.

"Liv, open up" Elliot said, smirking after hearing the profanity come out of Olivia's mouth "Your booty call has arrived!" He declared.

Olivia stood, motionless. She was stunned.

She hadn't expected him to show up practically naked, but all mighty it was making the wetness pooling between her legs gather even quicker.

**XOXOXO**


	2. Arrived

**Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, been busy with things that took me away from my writing. However here it is. This chapter I was jamming to **_**N***a's in Paris**_** by Kanye West, so the beat was set for my writing mood. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Even if it is only a couple of words, let me know what you think :) **

**XOXOXO**

Olivia took a deep breath, flicked the lock open and opened the door. She took a step forward and leaned against the door frame.

Elliot was standing there patiently. His hands were clasped behind his back, his eyes looked directly at her, and Olivia noticed his nipples had hardened.

Elliot glanced up and down her body. He lost all mental function. The robe she was wearing practically covered nothing and she had put on these heels that he had never seen before. Her slender, tan legs went on for miles and the way she leant against the door frame made him appreciate her curves. He silently thanked himself for saying yes and making his way here. He shifted slightly so that his growing erection slid under the edge of the bow.

"Come in Big Boy" she said opening the door wider.

Not waiting for his response Olivia walked into her apartment leaving Elliot to trail after her.

Elliot didn't waste any time. His primal instincts took over and he scurried after Olivia. He shut and locked the door behind him.

Olivia continued to walk towards her bedroom, stopping at the door to make sure that Elliot was following her. A devilish grin spread across her face as she watched Elliot rush from the door over to where she was headed. Then she walked into her bedroom and sat down on the end of her bed.

Elliot stood in the door frame looking around Olivia's bedroom. He had dreamed of being in there but had never seen it. It was cleaner than he had imagined it, but then again he had dreamt that their clothes were strewn all over the floor in a moment of passion.

"What are you waiting for?" Olivia asked, bringing Elliot out of his daydream. She patted the bed beside her.

Elliot was across the room and in front of her in two steps. He leant down, his mouth beside her ear.

"Tell me what you want" he whispered.

Olivia shivered. "Touch me" she begged.

"Where?" Elliot said, as he lightly grazed his fingertips over Olivia's thighs, headed towards her core.

"Mmmm …." was all Olivia could manage as she watched Elliot's fingers. Olivia closed her eyes, exciting herself with the images of his fingers headed towards their destination.

Suddenly his fingers were gone.

"Stand up" Elliot commanded as he took a step back from the bed.

Olivia looked up at him through her long eyelashes. She did as she was told and stood up. She ran her hand through her hair, pushing back from her face so she could get a better look at him standing in her bedroom.

"Un-do your robe" Elliot commanded. He didn't touch her and he didn't want to. Not yet. He was going to watch her get naked. Olivia became more aroused at how sexually dominant Elliot Stabler had become.

Olivia dropped her hand from her hair and it drifted down her neck to the collar of the robe. She trailed her hand down the edge of the robe that covered her breast. Skirting her fingertips over her breast she opened the edges of the robe so that Elliot had a better view of her ample cleavage. Her free hand went to the tie around her waist. Tugging the tie she let the robe swing open revealing the lacy undergarments she was wearing.

Elliot's jaw dropped the instant that the robe opened. He had been so excited about getting into Olivia's bedroom that he had totally forgotten that what she was wearing under the robe was going to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen her in. He wasn't expecting what was under her robe, the bra that held her breasts was see-through. Those perfectly rounded, perky breasts were there on display waiting for him. _"Holy shit!" _he thought. He had dreamed of the day he would see her naked. She wasn't even naked and this was one hundred times better than his dream. His eyes travelled down. "_WOW!" _Her panties were just … he had no thoughts. For the second time tonight he lost his mental function.

Olivia shrugged off the robe and stepped closer to Elliot. She reached up and grabbed him by the chin, pulled his face towards hers and fused her lips onto his lips. She ran her hands through his hair, her fingers grasping at the short strands and pulling him closer. He moaned into her mouth and his hands found her waist, pulling her against him leaving no room. Skin to skin they just melted together. His hands slid around her back and down to her ass. He grabbed it and pulled her more against himself. He quickly bit down on her bottom lip before running his tongue along it. In response Olivia opened her mouth and let his tongue in to explore her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance of the kiss. The feeling of Elliot's body pressed up against her own made the wetness that was pooling between her legs make her panties go from slightly moist to totally saturated in 0.2seconds.

They broke the kiss only when air became a necessity. Elliot closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Olivia's.

"Wow!" he breathed, his chest rising and falling quickly.

"Yeah … wow!" Olivia replied as she bought her hands up and rested them on Elliot's chest. Her hands started roaming his chest and his toned abdomen.

Elliot didn't wasted any more time. Right as his breathing started to return to normal he pressed his lips back up against Olivia's. He was so hungry for another taste of her mouth. The kiss became rough very quickly. Olivia's hands went behind her back and unclipped her bra. She let it fall to the floor as Elliot broke the kiss and tore the sash of himself. They collided together as their mouths crashed back together. Elliot's hand managed to find space between them to get to Olivia's breasts. He stroked them, his hands massaging them in the same direction. He began to rub his whole hands over them, but when his palms glided over her nipples Olivia purred from the back of her throat. Encouraged by this Elliot began to work Olivia's nipples between his thumb and his forefinger. Elliot worked each nipple by pinching them harder and harder simultaneously, then running the pad of his thumb over them to soothe the pain.

"Mmmm … I've always wanted to do this to you" He murmured in Olivia's ear.

Then Elliot squatted slightly as his hands moved from her breasts. His arms went around Olivia's waist to her back, picking her up so she no longer stood on the floor. He then took a step closer to the bed and moved his hands to either side of her.

"Ready?" he asked breaking their kiss yet again.

Olivia was momentarily confused. Elliot didn't explain, he just threw her as far as he could onto the bed. Quickly he stepped out of his own Calvin Klein boxers and climbed after her.

Olivia righted herself and lay her head on a pillow, her legs spread slightly. Elliot crawled up the bed from her feet with a predatory grin spread across his face. As he crawled up the bed he got a good view of how wet Olivia had become. The wetness was starting to seep out of the edges of her panties. He growled as he reached the top of her panties. Olivia looked up and leaned herself on her elbows so she could see what he was doing.

"You don't need this" he said sliding a finger up the inside of her thigh and traced the edge of the G-string.

"If you say so" she replied seductively as she lifted her hips off the bed.

Elliot bent his head down and licked her from back to front.

"Mmm … you taste delicious" Elliot murmured as he licked his lips of her juices.

Olivia let out a moan and dropped her head back down on the bed. Encouraged by her moan Elliot then kissed his way over her mound to the top of the undergarment. He seized the material between his teeth and dragged the material down her long, toned legs. Throwing it onto the floor Elliot then made his way back to her now naked lips. Planting a kiss on her lips he then began to lick her lips, running his tongue up and down her length.

Olivia groaned loudly as Elliot moved up and started to kiss his way up her body. Over her hips, licking the bones he felt, the making his way up her stomach. When he reached her belly button Elliot dipped his tongue inside and swirled it around as his hand came up to her opening. Using one finger he coated his fingertip with her juices before plunging it inside her.

Elliot sighed "You are oh so wet for me …. Mmm …"

Olivia lifted her hips so he could have more access to her entrance. She needed to feel him inside her, she wanted to take everything he could fit inside her. Elliot leaned down, fingers still inside her and started to lap at her centre. He moved his fingers in and out of her, slowly to begin with but speeding it up as his mouth found her clit. Sucking it into his mouth Elliot worked his finger in and out of her, keeping his pace.

Olivia speared her hands through his short hair and pulled his face off her. "El …" she panted looking into his eyes "if you don't stop … I am going to … finish …. and that's not what I want."

Elliot looked confused.

"I want you inside me … I want us to come together." Olivia clarified.

Suddenly Elliot's hands gripped her knees and spread her legs apart. He shuffled himself up the bed so he was hovering over her. He positioned himself between her open legs not needing a second to even think about what she was asking of him. He shoved himself into her. She was so wet already and his handiwork made it easy from him to slide inside her. They both groaned as he filled her.

"Oh fuck … sooo tight …. ggrrmmmmm" Elliot mused.

"Ahhhhh you feel amazing" Olivia replied closing her eyes, letting her body respond to the more than welcome intrusion.

Elliot started to move in and out of her, slowly at first. As Olivia's moans got louder and louder he moved faster and faster. Elliot looked down between them at his movements coming in and out of her. He was getting more and more turned on by her moans, groans and panting. "_Shit she is gorgeously stunning"_ he thought, looking at their bodies all mixed together. One of his favourite parts of her body caught his attention. Her breasts were bouncing and swaying every time he pushed himself inside her.

"El … Close …" Olivia managed as she gripped his ass in her hands. She raked her nails over the skin and up his back.

Her nails running up his back were painful, but only added to the pleasure and excitement he was experiencing. Elliot grunted something that Olivia didn't understand. She looked at him, her eyes glazed with lust and passion.

"Now!" was all Olivia could get out as her orgasm tore through her. Her body shuddered and spasmed against Elliot inside her. She could feel her walls becoming warmly saturated with Elliot's goodness.

Elliot managed to growl right as he came. Filling Olivia with his warm fluids, his balls tightened and he begun to shudder. He closed his eyes and light began to explore behind his eyelids and everything was dark. The feeling of her convulsing and suctioning his dick made him drive himself into her one last time as hard as he could.

Elliot pulled out of her wetness and rolled off Olivia. Lying side by side, panting, both of them just revelled in their bodies reactions. As they cooled down Olivia got under the covers and tugged at Elliot's hand for him to follow her lead. He got under the covers and pulled her head onto his chest. Wrapping his arms around Olivia, Elliot fell asleep.

**XOXOXO**

**There you are :) hope you enjoyed that little chapter. Don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) I love any thoughts you had. xoxo**


End file.
